this_is_my_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Forney-Terrell-New Falcons-Trisco-The Rabbits Colony, TX
Forney *Gateway Forney Strip Mall(Gateway at 80 NEC) #Dickey's Barbeque #Tiff's Treat #Sleep Number *The Shops at Forney Marketplace #Jackrabbit's Family Dentistry/My Kid's Dentist #Subway #Bliss Nail Spa #.T...Mobile. *The Shops at Forney Marketplace Phase 2 #Forney Marketplace Smile & Orthodontics #GNC Live Well #European Wax Center #Which Wich? Sandwich #Massage Envy ~SPA *Forney Texas AMC Classic(Mustang Creek Crossing) #Popeye's Louisiana Kitchen #Burger King #Wells Fargo Bank Mustang Creek #Andy's Frozen Custard *Mustang Creek Crossing(Strip Mall) #Re/Max DFW Associaties #Forney Mini Molars #Your Pie:Express Your Inner Pizza *The Shops at Shafer Plaza #Coldwell Bankers #Forney Jackrabbits Dentistry #McAlister's Deli #Papa John's #Sweet Frog #Mustang Creek Dentistry and Orthodontics *Candlewood Suites Forney-Sunnyvale *Forney Square(later as Hertiage Forney, Texas) #Jake's Burgers & Beer #HITRUST #Firehouse Subs #Chito's #Forney Friendly Donuts #Cinemark Heritage Forney and XD #UForney Health Medical Center #@nerdvana.coffee + shop #Yellow Star Sports *Gateway Forney Marketplace(SEQ US 80 at Gateway at Arkins Way) #Main Event Entertainment Gateway Forney #LA Fitness #CUT! by Cinemark Gateway Forney *Gateway Forney Market Center Restaurant(NEQ US 80 and Iron Gate) #Texas Roadhouse Forney #Whataburger Forney #Olive Garden Forney *Gateway Town Center at Forney #Smoothie King #Sports Clips #Hollywood Nail SPA #America's Best Contacts & Eyeglasses #DSW #carter's babies and kids #Osh Kosh B gosh #Sally Beauty #Torrid #Bath & Body Works #Petsmart #Kirkland's #Famous Footwear #ULTA Beauty #Old Navy #Ross Dress For Less #T.J Maxx #Rack Room Shoes #Five Below #Burlington *Forney Marketplace Phase 2 #Gold Gym #Office Depot #Hobby Lobby #Kohl's #Jo-Ann #Academy Sports + Outdoors *The Victory at Forney Marketplace(Phase 3 at the south parking lot(like closer to the Parking Lot) #Petland #PPG Paints #Edward Jones #Domino's Pizza #Fuzzy's Taco Shop *The Victory at Forney Marketplace Phase 4(at one of the parking lot at Kroger Side) #Anytime Fitness #Batteries + Bulbs #Vom Pass #Concept Eyecare #Pie Five Pizza *Forney Family/AutoMax Dealership(SWQ US 80 at Regal(Replacing the old Furniture place and other industrial center)) #Forney Family Subaru of Forney #AutoMax Chrysler Dodge Jeep Ram of Forney #Forney Family Hyundai of Forney #Heritage Ford of Forney #AutoMax Lincoln of Forney #Forney Family Toyota of Forney #Forney Family Honda of Forney #Volkswagen of Forney(A AutoMax/Forney Family Dealership) #Heritage Infiniti of Forney #AutoMax Mazda of Forney #Progressive Insurance Forney Agent #DriveTime of Kaufman County: Forney #Enterprise Rent A Car #Enterprise Car Sales #CarMax of Forney *Shafer Plaza Updates(The Schlotzsky's Plaza) #Schlotzsky's Austin Eatery/Cinnabon #Little Ceasars #The UPS Store *Shafer Plaza Phase 2 #Boot Barn #ISW Menwear #The Container Store #Huddle House #Verizon #Jersey Mike's Subs #David's Bridal *Pinson Plaza #Brookshire's Food & Pharmacy(With Gas Station) *Gateway Town Center at Forney Restaurants #Texas Land & Cattle Dallas: Forney #Romano's Macoroni Cafe #Applebee's Neighborhood Grill #Fuddrucker's #Red Lobster #Buca Di Beppo Italian #Jason's Deli #Wild Pitch Sports Bar & Grill #Perry's Steakhouse & Grille #Bone Daddy's #California Pizza Kitchen #Freebird World Burrito #The Original Pancake House #Chick Fil A #Denny's *Gateway Market Center Behind Restaurants #El Rio Grande Latin Market #DD's Discounts #Planet Fitness #Surplus Warehouse #Harbor Frieght Tools *The Gates at Gateway #Floor & Decor #Ashley Homestore #Burlington #Party City #K&G Fashion Superstore #Office Max #Burkes Outlet #Marshalls #Men's Wearhouse #Souper SALAD! #Conn's Home Plus *The Gates at Gateway Restaurants and Shops #Grandy's #McDonald's #Jack In The Box #Burger King #NTB Tire & Battery Forney: Gateway #Pollo Regio #Church's Chicken *Downtown Gateway, Forney, Texas #TGI Fridays #Razoo's Cajun Cafe #Jackrabbits Grille #Snuffers #King Super Buffet #Hooters #Outback Steakhouse #RVCU Ballpark #El Fenix *Main Street Gateway Major Anchors #Dillard's #Macy's/Macy's Backstage Outlet #Dick's Sporting Goods #Harkins Theaters #Jackrabbit's Eat+Watch+Bowl+Play Entetainment Center #Dave & Buster's #JCPenney #Studio Movie Grill *Main Street Gateway Anchors #The Container Store #Big Lots! # *Gateway Town Center at Forney Food Court #Villa Italian Kitchen #McDonald's #Wendy's #Pizza Hut #IHOP Express #Chili's Too #Jack In The Box #Chick Fil A #